I'll Be There For You
by diannaslittlelamb
Summary: Quinn and Puck are going through some hard times. Quinn's pregnant and Puck's still a player. Quinn would give anything for Puck to truly love her, but Puck needs to show her that he truly does care. That he will be there for her...no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction everrrrr so I hope you like it. This stories about Quinn and Puck, mostly Quinn when she was preggers, cause Quick is my fav ship and Quinn is my absolute favorite character! Soooo read away and enjoy:)**

Waiting, thats all Quinn did lately was wait. Wait for him to come home. Wait for the teasing and name-calling to stop. Wait for everything...everyone.

It was a nice day out and Quinn was outside sitting under a tree in the Puckerman's backyard. She had been living there ever since Finn had found out about her and Puck and kicked her out. She had started liking it there. Even if Puck was a complete ass and womanizer he could be really sweet and she was beginning to think that he actually might love her and Beth. Maybe, she thought...just maybe.

A small leaf fell from the tree and landed on Quinn's head and she laughed as she tried to blow it off. She didn't notice Puck creeping up behind her. All at once he ran up and lifted her up taking her inside the house. Quinn giggled as he dropped her onto the bed in the bedroom they had been sharing.

"What was that for?" Quinn said as she smoothed out her dress.

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to give my girls some entertainment considering they've been sitting under a tree for two freakin hours."

Puck sat down next to Quinn and put his arms around her large bump. Beth kicked as if she knew he was talking about her. Quinn leaned against Puck and just sat there trying to remember everything that was going on because these moments happened very rarely.

"I was thinking me and you could have some...ya know... alone time tonight? Just me and you...and Beth?" He said with as if he couldn't find the right words to say.

Quinn nodded and thought " I really really think that he might actually love me."

About and hour later Quinn was getting ready for their 'date' in a few minutes. She stared at herself in the mirror, sighing as she looked at her belly which seemed to be growing in size every day. Puck walked into their room with a picnic blanket and basket. He was wearing a polo shirt that showed off his muscles making Quinn's mouth drop as she looked at him.

"Okay time for a picnic." He said holding up the blanket.

"Puck, it's raining outside now do we have-"

"Inside. We'll have the picnic inside."

"Oh okay well in that case let me help you set up."

She bent down to pick up the basket but Puck snatched away before she could take it.

"Hey!"

"Nope. No way my pregnant girlfriend is doing any work tonight. My treat, and besides you can repay me tonight." He said moving his eyebrows.

"Shut your face!" Quinn blushed and playfully punched him. I was nice to hear him call her his girlfriend after what they've gone through so far.

"Oh it is soo on Fabray!" He picked her up and put her on the bed and kissed her. They were rolling around like idiots but stopped because Beth was starting to join in on the fun and was kicking like crazy.

As Puck laid out the food Quinn watched him with her arm resting on her belly.

"This is really sweet Puck, thank you for-" She was cut off by Puck's phone vibrating. He picked it up and read the text and his eyes widened.

"Who is it?"

"Oh, it's uh it's Finn...ya it's Finn he wants me to come over to help him fix his...bike. Yup his bike broke soo um I'll see you later." He got up and walked out the door, leaving a stunned Quinn sitting on the bed. She knew exactly where Puck was going, and she's sure Puck knew that. He was going to Santana's house to help her 'relieve her stress.' She sat there, wondering why he always had to leave her. Why wasn't she good enough for him? A tear escaped her eye as she heard his truck drive away going in the complete opposite direction of Finn's house. She got up and cleaned up what Puck had already set up and went downstairs. Sarah, Puck's sister, kept bugging her to let her feel Beth kick but Quinn said she was tired and so was the baby and lied down on the couch.

Quinn spent the next few hours moping around the house, with a sad expression on her face. Puck was still gone after three hours and she was a little sad. Every time Mrs. Puckerman would walk by she would try to cheer up but she knew Quinn was upset.

Quinn was watching TV when she walked in.

"Quinn, can you come her for a sec honey?"

"Sure Mrs. Puckerman what is it?"

She didn't answer but led her to her bedroom and sat down on the bed. She patted the area next to her indicating that she wanted Quinn to sit down. Quinn made her way to the bed and sat down next to her, confused as to what was going on.

"What's wrong Quinn."

Quinn stared at her with a blank face for a few seconds before answering.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just tired."

"

Quinn honey, I know something's wrong. You're usually so happy and cheerful, and you never not let Sarah feel Beth kick because I see how happy it makes you. I'm just trying to help so please, tell me what's wrong."

The tears spilled over and ran down Quinn's face. She started crying and Mrs. Puckerman didn't know why.

"Are you okay sweetie-"

Quinn cut her off. "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry." She was crying hysterically now.

"Oh Quinn don't be sorry you didn't do anything wrong, we all support you and are going to help you through the rest of your pregnancy."

Quinn collapsed into her arms, She held onto Quinn as she cried and tried to calm her by stroking her hair.

"H-He doesn't love me." Quinn said through muffled sobs.

Puck's mom was shocked when she said this. She understood why Quinn was upset now. This is what has been hiding inside her this whole time. She saw the looks on her face whenever Puck got up and left the house to do God knows what. All of the pain had been building up inside her and she felt silly for not trying to help her in the past.

"Sweetie he loves you very much-"

"N-No he doesn't. T-that's why he goes out with S-Santana almost every n-night." Quinn said.

"Shhh don't cry Quinn don't cry." She was holding her now and after a few minutes Quinn fell asleep in her arms. Tears covering her face and her dress that stretched over her baby bump. She looked down at the blonde in her arms. She was holding her stomach as she usually did when she slept and was sniffling every so often. A tear fell down her face as she watched her. Quinn was still very much a little kid herself and Puck needed to know that. She rocked her back and forth in her arms, trying to forgive herself for not helping her earlier. Just then the front door opened and closed and Puck walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all of the great reviews! I spent last night watching Dianna hosting the GLAAD awards and that took up a good 6 hours of my life:) soooo without further ado here is chapter 2!**

Puck walked into the house and noticed that no one was around. He had just gotten back from Santana's house and he was wondering whether or not he had made the right decision by going there. It just didn't seem right, Santana had always said that sex wasn't dating but now he felt differently about that.

He walked into his mom's bedroom to find his mom holding a sleeping Quinn and it looked as if she had been crying.

"Oh my God! What happened? Is she okay? Who-" he freaked out rushing over to her.

"Puck you shouldn't have left her. You hurt her, and this time I think it's going to take a lot to win her back."

"Mom I'm sorry but-"

"She doesn't think you love her."

Puck stared at his mom with a hurt expression on his face, his eyed darted from Quinn, to the floor, and then back to his mom."

"I didn't know she felt that way. God I feel like a complete dumb ass." He looked at Quinn's belly which contained their daughter and felt guilty. He had done this to her. He had abandoned her many times. He had cheated on her.

"Puck you need to fix this, make her feel better, she's still a teenage girl. I know she doesn't look it but she is. Take her upstairs, it's late and I think you should get to bed yourself."

His mom got up and went into the living room leaving him with Quinn. He picked her up and started up the stairs, holding her tight to his chest. There were still a few tears on her face and he wiped them off. He opened the door to their room and layed her down on the bed. He layed next to her and wrapped an arm around her stomach. Quinn shifted a little in her sleep and he jumped out of the way trying not to wake her up. Once he was sure she was asleep he went back next to her and tried to think of ways to convince her that he loved her, because he did and always would. He loved her and Beth and felt like an idiot for not showing it before.

"I'm so sorry Quinn." He said before falling asleep next to his girlfriend who would soon find out how much she really meant to him.

**Thanks again for reading:) Sorry it was so short but I have a basketball tournament this week so I won't be home much and I don't know if I'll be able to update quickly. Anyways I'll try my best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all again for the great reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to update It's the last week of school and I've been cramming for finals. Soo anyways here's Chapter 3 and I'll try to make it a lot longer than Chapter 2! I do not own glee or its songs.**

Quinn woke up to an empty room with no Puck. She sighed, did he really leave her alone again. She was still a little upset from last night but did her best to brush it aside, putting her hair in a messy bun and not bothering to change out of her pajamas. Quinn walked out of her and Puck's bedroom and was a little surprised when it smelled faintly of paint. Thinking it was probably something to do with Sarah she walked down the stairs. Coming into the kitchen she smelled pancakes, her favorite. The dining room table was all dressed up with a white table cloth, plates, and flowers as if it were a special occasion. All of a sudden Puck jumped out of nowhere and yelled "Surprise!" before hugging her and giving her a kiss. Quinn, still in shock, just stood there trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Wha?-"

"I did this for you, with a little help from Sarah, I've been an ass lately and I haven't treated you good at all. So, this is my way of making it up to you." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Alrighty then I guess I have no choice but to accept your apology." Quinn laughed but inside she was still feeling as if this was enough to make up for all of the pain he has put her through. Puck led her over to the table and pushed out the chair for her to sit on. He sat across from her, with a huge smile still across his face.

"So what's for breakfas-"

Just then Sarah came out of the kitchen with an apron and chef's hat that was way too big on. She looked hilarious but Quinn tried not to laugh, Puck on the other hand was laughing to himself.

"Oh shut up Puck. Ah-Hem, my name is Sarah and I will be your waitress today. How may I help you Mr. Puckerman and Miss Fabray?" She said taking out a pad of paper and pencil.

"What's on the menu?" A starving Quinn said.

"Well, let's see we have pancakes and umm... pancakes." Sarah laughed.

"That's fine. I love pancakes!" Quinn was about to eat the tablecloth so at this point she would take anything to eat.

"Hurry up Sarah." Puck said under his breath.

Sarah looked at him and stuck out her tongue before walking back into the kitchen.

"What's the hurry?"

"Oh it's nothing." He said obviously trying to hide something.

Quinn didn't like that he was keeping secrets from her but did her best to not show it because she knew he was trying so hard to make it up to her.

Puck got out of his chair and grabbed his guitar.

"Puck what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

He sat in the chair next to her and made it so she was facing him.

He started to sing:

_Beth I hear you callin' but I can't come home right now,_

_ Me and the boys are playing, and we just can't find the sound._

_ Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you,_

_ I think I hear them calling, oh Beth what can I do, Beth what can I do._

Quinn's eyes were watery and had her arms on her stomach, he was doing all of this for her.

_You say you feel so empty, that our house just ain't a home._

_ And I'm always somewhere else and you're always there alone._

_ Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you._

_ I think I hear them calling, oh Beth what can I do, Beth what can I do._

Puck was cut off by Sarah who walked in holding a huge plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Bon Appetite!" she said as she quickly placed them on their plates before running out of the dining room to let Quinn and Puck have some time alone.

Quinn looked at Puck with teary eyes.

"That was for you, and Beth." He said before kissing her and then heading over to his breakfast.

Quinn sat there for a few seconds with her mouth open before turning around to start eating her own breakfast.

When they were finished Puck got up out of his chair and helped Quinn up.

"Thank you Puck, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh I'm not finished just yet." He said leading her upstairs and into Sarah's room.

He opened the door to reveal a pink and white nursery with stuffed animals everywhere, toys, a crib, and everything else you could imagine for a baby girl. Quinn stood in the entrance of the doorway totally dumbstruck. She had her hands over her mouth and a few tears managed to escape her eyes.

"Oh Puck, I-It's beautiful. I love it." Puck hugged Quinn and placed his hands over her eight month pregnant belly. Quinn just hugged him and looked around the room crying, she had no idea Puck was capable of doing this. But then something popped into her head.

"Where is Sarah going to sleep?"

"She's going to share my mom's room, it's big enough and she said she wanted Beth's room to be here."

"Can you forgive me Quinn? For everything, I promise I will never leave you again, I'll always be here for you and our little girl."

Quinn stared at him with wide eyes. "Yes. I forgive you, thankyou." She said before hugging him again. Puck was happy she forgave him and left her to look at the room for a little while, afterall he still had one more surprise for her.

Quinn walked around the room, taking in everything she was seeing. The crib was pink and white, as was most of the furniture, and it had Beth engraved on the side of it. Inside it there was a little pink giraffe with a yellow t-shirt on. Quinn laughed and picked it up, "You like your giraffe Beth?" Beth kicked in response and Quinn laughed again. On the other side of the room there was a closet and dresser. When Quinn opened the closet she gasped at the baby clothes that filled the closet. All perfectly hung up with no wrinkles in them at all. There was a note attached to one of the dresses. "Quinn, we love you very much and Puck said we could do something for the baby too so when you were sleeping last night and Puck was painting the room and setting it up me and Sarah went out shopping and practically bought everything in Babies'R'Us. We hope you love them. :) Love, Mrs. Puckerman and Sarah.

All of the clothes were beautiful and there was about ten pairs of shoes, all flats, for the baby. Beth was definitely going to be a little Quinn, she thought to herself. After about ten minutes Puck walked into the room wearing a tux and and dress pants.

"Go get changed Quinn there's still one more part to my apology." He said before leaving the room and going downstairs.

She went to their bedroom and put on a pretty yellow dress and fixed her hair. She walked downstairs and Puck held the door open for her and then got into the car and drove down to the center of town.

"Puck where are you taking me."

He didn't answer but pulled into the parking lot of Lima Park, then helping Quinn get out of the car he went around to the trunk and pulled out a picnic basket and blanket.

"Our last picnic didn't go so well so I'm going to make sure this one is perfect." He went over to the tree in the middle of the park and laid down the blanket and Quinn sat down.

"I hope you don't mind eating sandwiches, I didn't have much time and this was all I could make. But if I must say, they are the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches you will ever eat." They both laughed at this and then started eating. When they finished she leaned up against him and they had their hands on her belly. Beth kicked and Quinn smiled.

"Thank you Puck for everything, I can't thank you enough."

"Oh no problemo, anything for my girls. So when are you do again?" He asked.

Quinn winced a little at the thought of the excruciating pain she will have to go through in about a month.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine just a little worried, I'm due in about a month."

"You're going to be okay, and I promise I'll be with you every step of the way."

Quinn smiled at this and rested her head against Puck's shoulder. They stayed that way for a while.

"I love you Quinn." When he didn't hear an answer he looked down to find a sleeping a Quinn against his chest. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Things were going to be just fine.

**Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can, is anyone else excited for the glee dvd that's coming out soon? I know I am and Quinn's on the cover! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I miss glee Tuesdays :'( I hope you all liked Chapter 2! It was fun to write and it took me while but I hope it was worth the wait :D Here's Chapter 3 read away!**

It was 9:00 on a Saturday morning and Quinn and Puck were both still asleep, Quinn was curled up in a ball next to Puck's chest and Puck had his arms around Quinn's bump. Mrs. Puckerman wanted to check on the couple so as she was taking the laundry upstairs she opened the door to their bedroom so find to two of them nestled in each other's arms. They looked so perfect together, absolutely perfect. Her son had finally made a point of showing her how much he cares about her and their baby. The baby. She looked at Quinn's large and very visible baby bump that contained her granddaughter. A tear managed to escape her eyes and she walked over to the sleeping blonde and sat down next to her, careful not to wake her up. It was only a few days ago that she had to comfort her when all seemed hopeless she thought. She placed the hand that wasn't carrying the laundry basket on Quinn's stomach. After a few seconds Beth kicked her hand and she smiled and thought that was so amazing, the sixteen year old girl laying down was carrying her granddaughter and had managed to get past all of the difficulties of being a pregnant teen. She thought back to when she was twenty and got pregnant with Puck. If she thought that was hard she had so much respect for the young girl sitting here eight and a half months pregnant who is still a straight A student and puts up with her classmates and Puck, who she knew could be quite a handful sometimes. Beth then kicked a few times and Quinn started to stir. Mrs. Puckerman quickly got up and closed the door behind her, wiping the tears off of her face and proceeding to do the laundry, planning to do something for Quinn later.

Quinn rolled over in her sleep and caused Puck to wake up. He made it so she was facing him and looked at her. Her stomach was pressed against him so he could feel Beth kicking and she was really going at it. Quinn's face got a little scrunched up and she groaned.

"Stop kicking your momma Beth she's trying to sleep."

But that didn't stop anything and Quinn woke up. She stared at Puck for a few minutes and smiled giving him a kiss. Puck got a little carried away and Quinn pulled away, playfully punching him in the stomach. The couple got up and went downstairs for breakfast. Sarah had made scrambled eggs earlier so they ate what was left of them.

"Last night was great Puck, I still don't know how you managed to do all of that while I was sleeping."

"You're welcome, and I guess I'm just awesome." He smirked.

Quinn giggled and her eyes traveled to the open egg carton that was next to her with one egg left. Beth seemed to understand what Quinn was doing because she gave a kick of approval.

"Hey Puck what's that?" She pointed out the window and when Puck turned around she grabbed the egg.

"I don't see anything Qui-" as he turned back around Quinn threw the egg at his him and it broke all over his head.

"Ahh memories." Quinn giggled as Puck tried to get the egg yolk out of his eyes.

"You're gonna regret that Quinn!" He picked her off of her chair and went to the couch, bumping into a few walls on the way because he still couldn't see. Quinn was laughing and Puck set her down and kissed her. They started kissing on the couch and after a minute Sarah walked in and Puck waved his hand telling her to go away. She just giggled and skipped into the next room. Quinn pulled away saying Beth was kicking too much and she had to stop. The two of them sat next to each other watching TV and feeling Beth kick.

"I love you." Puck said.

"I love you too." Quinn said in response and cuddled up to him.

They really were perfect together she thought to herself, not knowing that Puck was thinking the exact same thing.

Puck went to work and for the rest of the day Quinn wandered around the house, eating and absentmindedly rubbing her enormous bump. Around six o'clock it was starting to get dark out so she went up to lay down for a little while. She wrapped her arms around her belly and started talking to Beth.

"You're gonna look just like your momma you know that." Beth kicked in response to Quinn's voice. She giggled and thought about holding her baby girl for the first time. But she then got a little off track and started thinking of what she would have to do in order to hold her daughter. Quinn has always been scared about the thought of giving birth and she was barely able to make it through the video her doctor made her and Puck watch without throwing up. The mere thought of it made her shudder. But it would all be worth it. Her and Puck would finally have their little girl. She heard a car pull in the driveway and knew it was Puck getting home from cleaning another pool. After a few minutes Puck walked into their room.

"Quinn can you come downstairs my mom has something for you."

"Oh Puck no more surprises." She said as she got out of bed.

"Just come down, I promise you'll love what ever she has for you."

Quinn went down the stairs and noticed Puck wasn't following her.

"You're not coming?"

"Nope, this is just Quinn and Mom bonding time." he said going back into their room.

Quinn walked into the living room and found Mrs. Puckerman on the couch. She asked her to sit next to her and she did as she was told.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yup I did, but first," She gestured towards Quinn's bump, "May I?"

"Ya of course go ahead."

She placed her hand on Quinn's belly and they both smiled as Beth kicked. Mrs. Puckerman handed Quinn a card with a yellow envelope.

"I wanted to give you this, to show how much you mean to me and how you, both of you, have changed my life."

"Thank you that's so sweet."

Quinn opened the card and looked at the front. It had a stork carrying a little pink bundle on it. She smiled and opened it to find a note from Mrs. Puckerman:

_Quinn,_

_ You mean so much to me and you have no idea how proud of you I am. I consider you my own daughter and I want you to know that I will always be there for you, Puck and Beth. You have proven so much, that no matter what life throws at you or how big your belly_

_ may be you can still overcome the challenges and come out on top. Every time I feel Beth kick something sets off a trigger in my brain and I realize how lucky I am. To have you_

_ here with my son, daughter, and soon to be granddaughter. This has definitely been a blessing to me and I know you may not see it as one but God has reasons for everything. So maybe this is his way of showing us how things always work out in the end. In the next couple weeks you will have to go through some very challenging thing but I want you to know that me, Puck, and even Sarah will all stand by your side and help you, no matter what. I hope you will always remember this moment and know how much we all love and support you. _

_You make all of this look easy, and I respect you for that Quinn Fabray, I respect you_

_more than anyone else in this world. Never forget that and remember, __don't stop_

_believing__. Ever._

Love,

Cora,

The tears rolled down Quinn's cheeks as she finished reading the card. She leaned over and gave Mrs. Puckerman a hug.

"Thank y-you so so m-much for everything."

"No sweet heart, thank you. You're going to give me a beautiful baby granddaughter soon."

Quinn knew she would never forget this moment, ever.

**Phew that took a while:) but I hope you like it, it was sooooo much fun to write and don't worry this story is DEFINATELY not over at all:) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update I feel really bad about it. But I think you guys are gonna love this chaper! Please please please read the songs too, or at least a few lines of them. R&R please:)**

It's Monday morning and the first day Quinn has decided to go to school since last Wednesday. She hasn't gone much because the name-calling and pointing has gotten worse and to be honest, she's really just sick of it. ~

At 5:30 puck wakes up to find himself holding Quinn in his arms and her body was facing his. She was still asleep and she watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She was so beautiful, he felt so lucky to have her as his girlfriend and to know that she was carrying his daughter. He kissed the top of her forehead and when he looked down he chuckled softly to himself, Quinn was holding the little pink giraffe he had bought next to her stomach. He went to take the giraffe but Quinn moved a little in her sleep. He guessed that she was starting to wake up because she rolled over and almost went right onto the floor but Puck caught her. She was humming 'Beth' softly to herself still holding the giraffe. He figured he should let her sleep a little more because today was bound to be interesting for both of them. Quinn had not gone to school for 2 days because she was sick of all of the name calling but he knew that today wasn't going to be any different either.

Puck must have zoned out for a second because when he opened his to a wide-awake Quinn who was playing with the T-shirt on the giraffe.

"You like your giraffe huh Beth." she said as if she was talking to their daughter,

"Yes, yes she does." Puck said.

Quinn looked up at him and giggled before giving him a peck on the lips. He pretended to be surprised and rolled out of the bed. Quinn was laughing at him as he untangled himself from the sheets.

"You two stop horsing around up there!" Mrs. Puckerman yelled from downstairs.

They both laughed and then went to get ready for the day.

Quinn got into the passenger seat of Puck's truck and they drove off to school. Puck could tell Quinn was nervous because the hand that wasn't holding her bump was nervously tapping the window and she kept changing her position.

"Hey are you okay?"

She looked over at him, "Ya I'm fine, just a little nervous."

He reached over and held her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole day incase anything happens."

She smiled and they stayed like that for the rest of the drive.

Glee Club was their second class and Quinn was relieved that she had made it through first period without getting a slushie facial. Puck had stayed by her side just as he promised and she was starting to feel more comfortable.

They walked into the choir room and sat down in their chairs along with everyone else. Santana sat next to her as well as Puck. The two were actually becoming good friends, putting all of the stuff about Puck and her behind them. Mr. Shue walked in and started talking about their assignment for the week.

"You each have to find a song that expresses how you feel about someone you love and then you are going to sing it to them. You don't have to sing it in front of everybody but you must tell me the song you have chosen and when you sang it in order to get credit."

Puck thought to himself about the song he was going to sing to Quinn. He loved her so much and he needed to find the perfect song to show her that. He looked over at Quinn who was leaning against him humming to herself with her eyes shut. After a few minutes the humming stopped and he looked down to find her asleep. He smiled and then continued to think about song suggestions.

Mr. Shue looked over at them and noticed that Quinn was sleeping. He then looked at Puck and mouthed the words, "Is she okay?" Puck gave him a thumbs up to let his teacher know that everything was okay with her and then returned to thinking of songs. When the bell rang Quinn woke up and the couple walked alongside Santana to their next class.

"I'm actually happy I came to school, today hasn't been so bad and I-" Quinn was interrupted by Karofsky throwing an ice-cold slushie at her stomach. She looked down in shock at the big blue slushie on her. He had thrown it at her baby bump, _her daughter. _Everyone in the hallway was looking at her, she could feel the eyes burning into the back of her head.

"Might wanna go change your clothes Fabray, wouldn't want that bastard child of yours getting cold now would we?"

Quinn stared at him in shock, she looked down one final time before turning around and sprinting down the other hallway, tears spilling out of her eyes. Puck turned to catch her, "Quinn!" He then turned to Karofsky and punched him square in the face sending him onto the ground.

"You fucking asshole Karofsky just wait until I get my hands on you! No one does that to my girlfriend and daughter." He punched him again before running after Quinn. The students in the hallway cleared out leaving Santana to yell at Karofsky.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Don't you ever touch her or that baby again or I will go all Lima Heights on your ass!"

Quinn was running as far away from that place as she could, the blue ice still sliding down her dress. When she made it to the stairs a piece of ice fell off of her dress and she slipped. She let out a little scream before feeling someone catch her. It was Puck. He sat down and placed her on his lap. She was crying hysterically and had one arm holding onto Puck while the other wrapped around her bump trying to soothe the little girl inside her who must be cold and kicking. Puck could feel her stomach pressing against him and it was a little cold but he didn't dare move, he needed to stay here for Quinn and was comforting her while she cried. Rubbing her back and smoothing down her hair. After a few minutes Quinn finally spoke up.

"I-I hate it P-Puck I want it t-to stop." she said.

"I know babe I know and I promise I won't ever let Karofsky touch you or Beth ever again."

She sniffled a little before putting her head back on his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Puck spoke. "Come on let's go home." He said while picking her up and holding her against him.

"B-But what about Karofsky?"

"He won't touch you ever again."

Quinn nodded and then Puck carried her all the way back to his truck. Once he had started to drive home he looked over at her, she was still crying and the tears were still rolling down her face. One hand was on her bump while the other was picking off bits of blue ice off of her baby doll dress. Puck couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for her. She had been so sure she was going to get through the day and had worn her favorite dress which is now ruined. He just wanted to make everything okay for her and would try and make her life better. He swore to himself that he would be there for Quinn forever and always.

Quinn's POV

I sat in the passenger seat of Puck's truck. I was still crying and could feel the tears dripping off of my face. I did my best to wipe them off and then continued to try and soothe my baby girl. My stomach was cold and I couldn't help but cry some more when I thought about my baby being cold. I put my hands on my belly and thought to myself _Everything is going to be fine Beth, Me and Daddy love you more than anything. _We pulled into the driveway and I went straight into the house. Mrs. Puckerman wasn't home and I ran straight up into me and Puck's room. I changed out of my dress and then threw it away, even if the dress was gone I couldn't throw away the memory of what Karofsky had done to my little girl, but I was determined to make sure her life was perfect no matter what.

Puck walked in to find Quinn still crying on their bed. He laid down next to her and pulled

Beth's giraffe out from behind his back and placed it on Quinn's stomach. He looked up at her and her shoulders were moving up and down slowly as she cried. A small tear escaped his eyes as he thought about how brave Quinn was for deciding to keep their baby. Being pregnant certainly wasn't the easiest thing in the world especially when you're only sixteen. Yet he

couldn't help but be proud when he thought of how Quinn has overcome all of the challenges and is giving their baby girl a home while she grew inside of her. He felt as if it was only the three of them in the world that mattered and that in the end everything would work out. But right now he was focused on making Quinn happy. He looked down at her the bump protruding from her stomach and then he started crying. That was their baby in there, and every second that went by meant that they were a second closer to seeing her for the first time. He felt Beth kick but then realized that in order to make Quinn happy he needed to calm down both her and the baby. He wrapped his arms protectively around Quinn's waist and after a minute or two he felt Quinn's hands lay on top of his and new that this was a good sign. The two of them lye there, their hands protectively over their daughter. Her crying had died down a little bit but he could still tell how sad she was. He then thought of an idea, he would sing to her. Puck thought of a song and then cleared his throat and started to sing to Quinn quietly.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words,  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

When he finished singing he looked up at her. Quinn was crying for a completely different reason now. She loved him and he loved her and they both loved Beth. And she knew that they were going to get through this, as a family.

"Thank you." she said before kissing him and then snuggling up against his chest. And that how they stayed, both of their arms protecting their baby girl while they slept.

Puck woke up around 5:30pm and noticed that Quinn was still sleeping. He heard his phone go off and saw that he has received a text message from Santana:

How is she doing?

-Santana

She's fine, I got her to calm down but I still feel so bad for her, I mean Karofsky slushied her baby bump. She was crying for almost 2 hours.

-Puck

It's good she's calm now. And don't worry about Karofsky I took care of him. He is never gonna touch Quinn or your daughter again.

-Santana

Thanks Santana, I owe you one.

-Puck

He closed his phone and then fell back asleep.

It was 11:00pm when he woke up again except this time he was in bed alone. Quinn wasn't in there room. He started panicking thinking that something had gone wrong with the baby while he was sleeping and got out of bed. But Quinn would have woken him up, he was still gonna check anyway. He checked every room in the house until he quietly opened the door to Beth's nursery and what he saw puck him on the verge of tears again. Quinn sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. Her eyes were closed and she was singing softly with both hands resting on her belly. She also had the little giraffe on her bump. He kept himself from laughing though as he didn't want to disturb Quinn. She looked so beautiful. Even if she was in her pajamas her hair flowed perfectly down past her shoulders curling slightly at the bottom. He stepped closer to her in the room and leaned against the crib listening to her sing to their daughter.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises._

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall,_

_Watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away some how._

_One step closer._

_I have died every day waiting for you,_

_darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I love you for a thousand more._

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is,_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away._

_Standing in front of me, every breathe, every hour has come to this._

_One step closer,_

_I have died everyday waiting for,_

_darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I love you for a thousand more._

"I love you Beth. More than anything in the universe." Quinn said as she rested her head against the back of the rocking chair.

"I love her too." Puck said with tears glistening in his eyes. Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him and smiled. He got up and hugged her.

"I love you Puck."

"I love you too Quinn, and I'll always be there for you."

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! The songs are Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and A thousand Years by Christina Perri.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, really sorry for the wait. **

**So i felt like writing about the Quinn/Sarah relationship in this chapter a little bit because I think it's super cute and fluffy...like most of the other stuff i write:) Also, if you guys didn't know I ship Faberry:) so I might start a season one Faberry fic soon. So please tell me if you'd read it:) ps: WHO'S EXCITED FOR GLEE SEASON 4?! september 13th here in America.**

**Here's Chapter 7! :)**

Quinn's POV

It was 1 in the morning on Saturday and I was laying on the couch unable to fall asleep, it was probably the only place I felt somewhat comfortable, besides the fact that I have two pillows behind me to support my back which hurt like hell. Puck was sleeping upstairs and I didn't bother to wake him up when Beth started kicking me, although I wouldn't mind some company. I can feel my baby moving around so at least I wasn't completly alone. I'm a almost 9 months pregnant and it's getting harder and harder for me to do things. The Braxton Hicks Contractions (false labor pains) have started and those don't exactly tickle. I've had to ask Mr. Shue to sit down during rehearsal so many times now and I feel bad about it. And the glares I get from Rachel for not being able to participate much aren't very reassuring. But I will perform at regionals no matter what.

I was scrolling through the channels when 'A Baby Story' came on the TV. There was a husband and wife well into their thirties on the screen and they were at the wife's obstetrician appointment. Sighing I turned off the television. I can't bare to watch a family who can give their child anything and everything. I wish more than anything in the world to give my baby a perfect life. It's going to be to very difficult to raise Beth but I'm willing to do anything to keep my baby happy. I looked down at my belly and the tiny life growing inside me. I felt my eyes get hot with tears, damn hormones, as i felt Beth move and kick inside me. She was all mine. No matter what she would always be mine. The fact that I was giving her a home while she grew was just amazing and made me cry even more. I closed my eyes for what seemed like twenty minutes and was about to fall asleep when I heard someone walk into the room and sit down on the couch next to me.

I looked down to see Sarah cuddled up next to me. The ten year old girl was almost identical to Puck except for her green eyes.

"Sarah what are you doing down here. Shouldn't you be asleep?" I said wiping my eyes.

"I can't sleep." she cuddled even closer to me. "She's really active huh?" She giggled as Beth kicked the side of her head.

"Ya, she won't let her mama sleep... Sarah can you promise me something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

I knew the little girl probably wouldn't understand what I was going to say but I needed to tell her. I gently lifted up her chin of my stomach so I was looking at her.

"Promise me that when you are my age and have a boyfriend that you won't make the same mistake I did. All he will care about is having something you'll learn about when you're a little older. He may like you but a baby won't make him love you. Relationships like me and your brother have is rare and don't often happen during teen pregnancies. I never want you have to go through what I am going through. Please please promise."

Sarah looked at me and nodded. "I promise, seeing what you and Puck are going through has definitely shown me how hard it is."

I was surprised at how smart she is, but i knew that she would keep her promise. Sarah put her head back on my stomach and I placed my hands next to her. She closed her eyes and I thought she was going to sleep and was surprised when she started talking.

"What does is feel like Quinn, to have a baby growing inside of you?"

I pressed my hands into my skin and Beth shifted a little and I smiled. "It's the most magickal and wonderful feeling in the world. To know that I'm never alone and that I'm protecting her just makes me so happy." here come the tears again. "Part of me wants to see her so badly but the other wants to keep her in here forever so nothing bad can ever happen."

"It's okay Quinn don't cry." She hugged me and I pulled her close. "You're like the big sister I always wanted and I love you."

That made me laugh. These stupid hormones are driving me crazy.

"What do you think my family is going to say to you later today?"

Shit. Shit shit shit. I completely forgot Puck's family was coming over tonight and I don't think that any of them know about whats going on.

"I...uh... well I have absolutely no idea." we both giggled a litte and Sarah yawned.

"Alright Sarah I think you should go to bed now." I gently moved the little girls head off of my and stood up. She took my hand wanting me to stay there.

"But I want to stay here with you." she said sleepily.

"Come on I'll tuck you in."

I helped her up and we went into the bedroom Sarah was sharing with her mom, careful not to wake her up. Sarah got into bed and I pulled the sheets over her.

"Good night Quinnie and baby Beth." she snuggled into bed and within a matter of seconds she was out cold. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Sarah."

I went into me and Puck's bedroom and almost laid down on top of Puck on accident. Once I got next to him I finally fell asleep.

*I was sitting in the rocking chair in Beth's room holding my beatiful baby girl, she was so perfect. She was sound asleep but I still stayed there because its moments like this that every mom needs to remember. I held her close to my chest and heard someone walk in the room. I looked up to see my dad standing in the doorway. "Hello Quinn."*

"Quinn come on we're going food shopping!" Puck yelled upstairs. When she didn't come down he went to the bedroom and opened the door. "QUI-" he shut up when he saw that the blonde was still sleeping, curled up in a ball in the corner of the bed. He laughed when he saw that she was sleep talking but stopped when he realized she was having a nightmare. "NO go away...leave us alone." She mumbled. He decided that it would be best to wake her up so he walked towards her. "Daddy no." She said a little bit louder. He sat down on the bed. Quinn shot up. "My baby!"

Back to Quinn's POV

I opened my eyes to find out it was only a nightmare. But it seemed so reall. I was gasping for air and turned to see Puck sitting next to me.

"Quinn are you okay?"

"Daddy. Baby. Beth. Take. I." I leaned into Puck's chest and broke down.

"It's okay it was only a dream."

"But it seamed so real. He t-tried to-"

"Quinn I promise that you and the baby are both okay. You should try to calm down or you drop the kid early."

I took his advice and did my best to calm down.

"Go get ready we have to go food shopping and get stuff for when my family comes over tonight."

I went in the shower and let the hot water fall against my back. That dream had seamed so real. I had been having it almost every night for the past week or so. Something was definately going on...

Puck and I walked through the Lima Grocery Store and he pushed the carriage as I looked for the things that were on my list. We went down the aisles and suddenly I heard Puck stop the carriage.

"Why did you stop?" he didn't answer and was staring ahead with a blank expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I turned around to see the one and only Russel Fabray standing a few feet away from me and he didn't look too happy.

I backed away and Puck stepped in front of me.

"D-Daddy."

"How's the little bastard doing, you clearly aren't trying to hide the abomination anymore?" he said angrily.

The man who had abandoned me when I needed him the most who I hadn't seen in 7 months was standing less than ten feet away from me. People were walking by not even bothering to say anything. A little boy passed with his mom. "Momma, why is that girl-" but she cut him off "Hunnie I'll tell you when you're older." And they went along their way, just like everybody else. My dad started to walk towards me but Puck stopped him.

"Get the hell away from my baby." He angrily said to my father. Then it clicked. My dreams were trying to warn me. That I would see him again.

"So you must be Noah Puckerman. The one who knocked up my slut of a daughter." That was it. Puck pushed him back.

"If you ever come near my girlfriend or daughter again I will-" he cut him off.

"Your mom kicked me out Quinn, apparently seeing two women at one time to try and get over the fact that your daughter is an idiot is frowned upon. Oh I'll leave now, I hope you have fun ruining your daughter's life Quinn." he stormed away never looking back and cursing under his breath.

By now I was a mess, crying and holding my baby bump as if at any second he would possibly find a way to hurt my little girl. Puck ran towards me and I looked at him.

"He's right!" I cried, "I'm going to be a terrible mother." I ran out of the store and into my car. I sat in the passenger seat and cried and cried. I wished he hadn't of said that. The little baby in me meant more to me than anything else and it was then that I decided I didn't care what people said anymore. I will always be there for my daughter. Puck opened the door and sat in the drivers seat.

"If that ass hole ever touches you I will break his hands and-"

"It's okay Puck, he doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

The ride home was silent. When we got home Puck told my mom what happened and she hugged me. She said she would get groceries later and if she ever saw my dad again she would kick his ass. I forced a smile and we went upstairs to lay down and Puck layed next to me, our arms protectively around my waist.

"You're beautiful you know that right."

"No I'm a whale."

Puck laughed. "But a very gorgeous, small whale."

I punched him in the gut. He kissed my forehead and then we both fell asleep, knowing that today wasn't over just yet.

Quinn woke up to Sarah jumping on top of her and Puck.

"What! What is it! Who died! Oh my God we're out of chips aren't we! Am I-"

Sarah giggled "Quinn stop! It's okay mom told me to wake you guys up cause my family is coming soon."

Quinn moaned and stuffed her face in her pillow.

"You'll be fine babe I promise."

"Oh ya I'm sure, your family is going to love seeing your pregnant girlfriend for the first time. And did I mention I'm a friggin whale."

"You look fine-"

"Just leave me alone right now." She got out of bed and slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. Quinn slid down the back of the door and just sat there.

"Well looks like you and me are stuck her huh?" she said knowing she might not be able to get off the floor without help. She unconciously rubbed her stomach and wondered how anyone could think of her baby as an abomination. Puck banged on the door making Quinn's head hit the back.

"Go away!"

"Quinn I need to pee!"

"You're a boy! Pee out the window or in a bush or something!"

"QUINN! Open the goddamn door."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I-I cant get up."

"Wha?"

"I said, I. Can't. Get. Up!" she said angrily. "Because I'm a hippo.." she added quietly at the end.

Puck sighed a told her to slide away from the door a little bit. Quinn did as best as she could and heard Puck figgiting with the lock. The door swung open and Puck practically sprinted to the toilet. "Puck!" Quinn covered her face with her hands and leaned against the bathroom cabinets

while Puck un-zipped his pants.

"Sorry babe I was not about to pee out the window, that's just too undignified."

"You do something undignified! Noo!" she said sarcastically.

"Look who's talkin!"

Quinn opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, now come on and get ready before my family gets here." He helped Quinn get to her feet and she stormed out of the bathroom, not needing to be reminded of how she was going to see Puck's family.

"Someone's angry." Puck said, and in return he was hit with a hair straightener in the back of the head. "OW! Easy tiger, don't get your hormones in a twist." Puck chuckled as he walked downstairs.

Quinn took off her clothes and looked through her dresses. Occasionally bumping into the drawer with her stomach. "Crap." She rubbed her belly and muttered curses under her breath. After throwing dresses everywhere in a fit of rage she finally settled on a light pink one and calmed down. Putting on a white cardigan and her signature gold cross she slowly went down the stairs. Gritting her teeth when she had to hold onto the railing for support.

"You alright Quinn?" Puck's mom asked coming to her side.

"Y-ya I'm fine."

"Oh sweetie don't be nervous." she hugged her as best as she could without smooshing her stomach.

"They're going to hate me, I know it." Quinn muffled into Mrs. Puckerman's shoulder.

She sighed and rubbed the pregnant girls back. "No they won't, come on you wanna help me set the table?"

"Sure."

They put out plates and things and each time Quinn leaned in to put a cup down her bump hit the side of the table and cursed Puck under her breath. Every time Mrs. Puckerman could see the frustration in Quinn's face.

"Quinnie hunnie why don't you sit down for a second."

"Fine." Quinn said through her teeth and she went over to the couch. It took her ten seconds to sit down and she put her face in a pillow muttering things to herself. Mrs. Puckerman felt bad for the girl, having to go through all of this. Puck came down the stairs wearing his shirt backwards and one of his pant legs rolled up. "Umm Ma can I uh, have some help?" Looks like Quinn wasn't the only nervous one. She helped Puck and then went over to check on dinner. Every few seconds she heard a small thud and saw that Quinn wouldn't stop smacking her head against the pillow. They all froze when the doorbell rang and Quinn's head shot up from the pillow and she squeaked. 'It's time.' Mrs. Puckerman thought to herself as she made her way over to the front door.

**Thanks for reading! Please rate and review:) I hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if the last chapter was kinda boring. I haven't decided on whether or not I'm going to bring Quinn's mom back into this. what do you all think? :) Please read and review!

Chapter 7

Quinn's face flushed as she stared at the door. She heard Puck trip on something in the kitchen and him smack into the wall. Mrs. Puckerman slowly walked to the front door, looking left and right at her paranoid son and his girlfriend. Puck walked over to Quinn and held out his arm to help her get up but she just continued staring at the door as if it were going to burst into flames or disintegrate at any moment. He waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention and she looked up realizing he was trying to help her. Quinn took his hand and got up. She walked over to stand behind Mrs. Puckerman and Puck followed. She stood slightly behind him and gripped onto his shirt and tugged at it, putting her face into his shoulder as if she felt to ashamed to look at anything. Puck leaned his head down and whispered, "It'll be fine." At that time Sarah bolted down the stairs and ran next to her mom, eager to see her family. He looked up to his mom who mouthed the words, "Ready?" He nodded and she grabbed the door handle. 'Well, her goes nothing.' she thought. Quinn stood behind Puck so that you could really only see her shoulders and up. Quinn took her head off Puck's shoulder and took a deep breath as Mrs. Puckerman opened the door to reveal two men and two women along with two teenage girls all arguing on the front steps.

"I told you they wouldn't want to see us!"

"Can I have my phone back now please?"

"You stay out of this!"

"Becca you're stepping on my foot!"

Mrs. Puckerman shook her head, "Ahem!"

The adults stopped yelling and looked over at her.

"Cora! Oh how are you sweetie I missed you." said one of the ladies who must be Puck's aunt before she hugged her. Each member of the family hugged her and stepped and gathered on the front steps.

"Cora where's Puck?"

"Ya and Sar-" the girl was cut off by Sarah who practically flew out the door and tackle hugged her. "Becca! Melissa! I missed you! I have so many things to tell you and-"

They both laughed. "We missed you too Sarah."

"So where's Puck?"

"Oh he's inside with his girlfriend." She said, beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"Girlfriend huh?" The teens smirked. Mrs. Puckerman looked nervously at Becca. Sarah butted in "Yup his girlfried! She's really sweet and she's-"

"Sarah!" Mrs. Puckerman cut her off. "Let's just go inside." Tonight was definately going to be interesting she thought.

"Yup let's go! I haven't seen that mohawk in ages." One of the guys said.

The two girls snickered with eachother as they thought about all the jokes they would say to their cousin for having a girlfriend.

Mrs. Puckerman opened the door back up and stepped inside along with the six other people.

"Hey Puck." the guys shouted at once. Puck just smiled. Mrs. Puckerman walked in front of them. "Yup there's Puck and that's his girlfriend Quinn." She gestured to the blonde still standing behind her boyfriend. Becca and Melissa gawked at how pretty she was.

"Nice to meet you Quinn. Come out and say hello, I promise we won't bite." One of Puck's aunts giggled. Quinn held her breath and took a step out from behind Puck. The room fell silent.

"H-Hi I'm Quinn." She said quietly. Becca and Melissa's mouths opened as they saw the pregnant girl standing in front of them, the same age as them.

"Oh, you're-"

"Pregnant." One uncle said. Quinn nervously nodded her head, her eyes darting back and forth from Puck to Cora to the girls who were whispering to eachother.

"Yes she is and it's a little baby girl." Sarah ran up and hugged Quinn's baby bump, completely unaware of the difficult situation she was in. Quinn smiled a little but the room was still quiet.

"I don't believe you've been properly introduced yet." Mrs. Puckerman walked over to Quinn.

"Sarah let go of her." she said quietly to the ten year old and she let go.

"Quinn, this is my brother Paul and his wife Karen." Quinn shook their hands and couldn't help but notice their stares to her slightly under nine months baby bump.

"And this is my sister Kate and her husband Mark." Quinn did the same to them, still trying to push their looks at her bump aside. "And those are their two daughters Melissa and Becca,

They're fraternal twins and are your age I believe." Quinn locked eyes with the two girls and placed a hand on her bump.

"Hello." She said shyly and in return she was given a blank look from both girls.

Puck shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Why don't you guys go put your stuff down and get ready to eat." he said changing the subject.

The five people walked into the dining room to put their purses and things away along with Mrs. Puckerman and Sarah.

"Cora you didn't tell me Puck got his girlfriend pregnant!" Kate half whispered half shouted at her.

"This is just..." Paul said quietly to himself. The twins walked next to each other, whispering and glancing back at Quinn every few seconds and pointing. Quinn saw it all _just like school _she thought, she had a hurt expression on her face and banged her head into Puck's chest. He hugged her and smoothed out her hair.

"You really hate me right now for doing this to you don't you?" he asked.

"I'm going to punch a wall and pretend it's your face." she muffled from his chest. Puck sighed, he knew that tonight was going to be difficult, and he had no ideas on how to make Quinn feel comfortable.

Dinner was the most awkward part of the night. Everyone was silent for the most part and Quinn new it was because of her. She barely ate anything which was strange to see because Puck had seen her destroy three bags of potato chips in one sitting. Puck's uncle was the one to break the eery silence.

He cleared his throat. "So.. um I suppose you are giving the baby up for adoption when it is born correct?" Quinn face when blank and turned bright red and she dropped her fork on the floor. Puck reached down to pick it up but she has whispered half growled at him "I got it." She bent down to the floor and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. How was she supposed to tell them she was keeping her baby without getting scolded and reminded of how they thought it was a horrible decision. Quinn got back up off the floor and met the eyes of Puck's family members who were all staring at her, waiting for an answer. Mrs. Puckerman shifted a little in her seat and Puck finally spoke up. "We umm.. we are actually going to keep her." Little beads of sweat were starting to form on his head. "You can't be serious," Puck's aunt butted in. "Cora are you okay with this?" she said sternly and Quinn's face turned bright red with embarressment. "I uhh..." Mrs. Puckerman started but was cut off by her brother. "She's right you two are children you guys can't raise a child." Just then Quinn was hit with a Braxton Hicks contraction and she flinched a little and squeaked grabbing Puck's hand over the table. While the adults argued she listened and closed her eyes as wave after wave of pain hit her. Puck looked over at her and realized immediately what was happening. It was a false contraction but he gripped her hand letting her know she could get through it. "They are only children!" Paul said loudly, "This is insane." Mrs. Puckerman glared at her bother and started yelling back. Quinn couldn't take it anymore, her contraction ended and she jumped up out of her chair and ran up the stairs, tears spilling down her face. The room fell silent and Mrs. Puckerman stared at her relatives. "You couldn't have shown her a little respect? That sixteen year old girl has gone through more shit in the past nine months of her life than you have in your whole life. As if she doesn't already know that keeping her baby will be stressful and extremely hard. You're all selfish and degrading and are lucky she didn't say anything to you. You should feel ashamed of yourselves. Paul and Katie stared into their laps as this their spouses. Puck just stared blankly at the vase in the middle of the table showing no sign of emotion. The twins shared a glance and both got up.

Quinn ran up the stairs and opened the door to Beth's nursery. She walked over to the crib and place a hand on the railing, and her other on her bump. She picked up the tiny giraffe and held it in her hand, a fresh round of tears forming in her eyes. Quinn slid down the side of the crib and sat on the floor, put her head in her hands and sobbed. She didn't cry for herself, she could care less about her own feelings but she cried for her daughter. For having to have to grow up in this world and how she couldn't have a family that could give her everything and everything. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she didn't notice the bedroom door open and close.

"Becca be quiet don't scare her." Melissa whisperred. "I don't want to step on her." Becca said as she felt her way across the dark room holding onto the wall. They both felt looked down at the sobbing pregnant girl who was no older than them and couldn't help but feel ashamed at how their parents had acted. Becca slowly sat down next to Quinn on one side and Melissa on the other. They both soothingly rubbed the blonde girls back. "It's okay Quinn everything is going to be okay." Becca whispered softly. Quinn's sobs quickly turned into muffled sniffs and she picked her head up out of her hand just enough to talk. "W-why don't you hate me like e-everyone else in Puck's family, I-I'm and embarrassment." She leaned her head against the side of the crib and wiped the tear tracks off of her face. "We don't hate you Quinn, you're inspiring and beautiful and brave." Melissa said and smiled at the blonde and Becca nodded her head in agreement. "I'm not very inspiring though." Quinn giggled a little and sniffed. "Of course you are, you have been able to get through 8 and a half months of teen pregnancy whilst dealing with that egghead of a boyfriend you have and his annoying cousin's parents." Becca said. Quinn gave a small smile and placed a hand on her baby bump and sighed. The twins eyes traveled down to the pregnant girls protruding stomach. "Do you want to feel her?" Quinn asked, her eyes glistening in the dark room. She always got excited when people got to experience her baby communicating with the outside world. Both girls blushed a little and nodded. Quinn grabbed one hand at a time and placed them on different sides of her belly and then rested her own hands on her bump. After a few seconds the baby enthusiastically kicked away at the three girls hands. All of them smiled as they felt the little life move around. "I-I felt her." "Me too." Quinn looked over at the two beaming girls, both mesmerized at what they were experiencing. "Thank you, for coming up here and making me feel better, it's nice to have friends." She smiled. The twins looked up from Quinn's stomach with grins plastered to their faces. "Of course, we felt terrible and knew we needed to cheer you up. You're going to be an amazing mom Quinn." Melissa said and they both hugged Quinn. Quinn giggle and hugged them back. Everything really was going to be alright.


End file.
